Survivor Note
by lYmli
Summary: Una parodia de Death Note con Survivor con toques shonen ai y mucho humor sin sentido.
1. SN 1: Survivor note

**Survivor Note.**

- Survivor Note! Ustedes se preguntarán lo que significa eso - decía MonaLisa, la presentadora del canal SN apareciendo en un escenario montado en medio de la arena bajo un sol resplandeciente en las islas Canarias.

El público: ...

- ¿No están animados?

Público: Ajá...

- Finjan una sonrisa al menos - masculló MonaLisa.

Público: Ajá, ajá...

- Maldición! Digan al menos hurra, eh! Oh! Para variar! – pidió la presentadora con un tic nervioso en el ojo - bien, bien SI ME PONEN ALGO DE ATENCIÓN Y MUESTRAN ALGUITO DE INTERÉS les daré pases gratis a Disneylandia.

Público: ¿Disneylandia? Que sea dinero mejor.

- Grrrr conformasen con las paces o los anotaré en el death note.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhh

- Por fin! Así es Survivor Note, un reality show sobre supervivencia (y no, ningún otro canal aparte de nosotros, los SN ha tenido una idea tan genial como esa la de poner gente en una isla y hacerlos aguantar hambre mientras que compiten) en cuál participarán 10 personas que competirán en las islas canarias sin comunicación con el mundo exterior ni tecnología moderna durante un mes en todas clases de pruebas y el ganador o la ganadora podrá pedir cualquier deseo a nuestro Note, antes de más explicaciones, veamos tras las cámaras de quienes hicieron larga fila y dieron grandes razones de porqué merecen estar acá.

MonaLisa puso un video en el VHS pero nada apareció por el tv.

- Eso me pasa por trabajar en un canal de M/&%/ que ni tienen dinero para un DVD

- Hey, estamos en la playa es difícil conectar los miles de cables - dijo un técnico.

- ¿Entonces?

- Distraiga al público mientras arreglamos el inconveniente.

- Bah - con lo emocionado que estaba el público, MonaLisa se echó en una hamaca para una siesta.

1, 2, 3, 4, 2, (ya se dijo 2 . ah, sí) 5, 6, 7...

PORQUÉ QUIERES PARTICIPAR EN SURVIVOR NOTE?

- Bueno pues porque ya estoy acostumbrada a las cámaras ¿no? o sea, soy muy popular ¿no? debería agradecerme por participar.

SÍ, CLARO, SEÑORITA KIYOMI.

- Cállate que no he terminado - chilló la pelinegra echando rímel en los ojos.

AHORA VEAMOS, PORQUÉ QUIERES PARTICIPAR EN SN?

Un joven de tez pálida, ojos negros como su cabellera desordenada estaba sentado encorvada mente en la silla mirando fijamente a la cámara como si no supiera porqué estaba ahí (y es que no lo sabía, fue raptado por los patrocinadores del canal, XD)

EH, L, POR FAVOR, DI ALGO.

- Esté pastel esta delicioso - dijo el detective lamiendo los dedos con rastros del pastel - especialmente si tiene fresa en la cima aunque éste no tiene fresa porque ya me lo comí.

VAYA, YA COMPRENDO PORQUE ERES EL DETECTIVE MÁS EFECTIVO DEL MUNDO. CONTINUAMOS CON KIRASAM.. DIGO CON LIGHT.

- Hey, Light porqué estamos aquí? - preguntó Ryuk echando un vistazo alrededor de la cabina llena de cámaras.

- Porque creo que es una gran forma de integrarme con mis amigos, en especial L conviviremos juntos "y a ver si me dice su nombre para que lo mate" - dijo el castaño ignorando al shinigami y riendo como si estuviera en una película sobreactuada de terror.

POR FIN UNA RESPUESTA QUE CONVENCE ¿Y TÚ QUE ME DICES MISA?

- Sé que Light me necesitará pues yo tengo los ojos del shinigami, digo, yo tengo los ojos del shinigami NO eso no es lo que quiero decir, yo...

MIENTRAS QUE MISA SE LE OCURRA CÓMO CORREGIR SU METIDA DE PATA, HABLEMOS CON NEAR.

- Soy Mello - repuso el rubio con los ojos abiertos como plato ¿cómo lo confundían con ese enano si él era más cute? - seré mejor que él porque tengo una cabellera genial (uso extractos de miel) además cuando me enteré que él participaría, me dije ¿what? o sea, con ese físico tan debilucho cómo cree que no se muere en menos de unas horas sin comida y etc en la isla mientras que yo - dijo Mello quitándose la chaqueta – mis abdominales, mis músculos, soy más bonito que ese Near ¡vamos! No sean tímidos, acerquen las cámaras y miren bien mi cuerpo, a que soy hermoso – y continuaba haciendo striptease….

OK, YA ME QUEDÓ CLARO ERES UN DIOS GRIEGO YTE GUSTA NEAR.

- Porqué lo dices? - preguntó Mello rojo como un tomate.

POS NO PARAS DE MENCIONARLO.

- No es cierto ¿ves? no estoy mencionando a Near, cómo crees que pueda yo sentir algo por alguien tan insípido sin gusto de vestir como yo que compro de diseñador, a mí no me gusta Near, ni siquiera me gusta hablar de él! Bla bla bla bla Near bla bla bla Near – y ahí se quedó Mello hablando de Near hasta que los de la seguridad del lugar lo sacaron, xD luego fue con su "amigo" Matt a una dulcería.

Y TÚ, MATSUDA?

- Buenos días señores de la televisora SN, soy Matsuda Tota quiero participar en SN porque será una experiencia divertida y también porque quiero vacaciones gratis.

Y MATT QUÉ ME DICES?

- ... - el de cabellos caobas casi rojizos solo tenía ojos para su video juego.

SUPONGO QUE QUIERES PARTICIPAR PORQUE NO QUIERES DEJAR A MELLO SOLO YA QUE LO AMAS.

- Qué dices que voy por el nivel 4

DIJE QUE QUIERES A MELLO

- A quién?

. SE HACE EL TONTO PERO ES CIERTO LO QUE DIGO.. COMO TÚ NEAR . QUIERES A MELLO?

- Si fuera cierto no es tu problema - dijo el peliblanco jugando con un mechón de cabello - y respondiendo a la pregunta de por qué participo en esto es porque no tengo nada que hacer.

TE CREO (MIRÁNDO LOS EDIFICIOS HECHO CON CARTAS)

GIOVANNI, ASÍ TE LLAMAS..

- Sí y soy como un guardaespaldas de Near, participaré para cuidar de él, Kira puede ser cualquiera.

(Nota de light: no soy un cualquiera o.o)

COMO EN LA PELÍCULA EL GUARDAESPALDAS.

- Sí.

ESTAS ENAMORADO DE NEAR.

- SÍ digo ¡no!

Y EL ÚLTIMO DE LOS PARTICIPANTES PERO NO EL MENOS RARO TERU MIKAMI.

- NO QUIERO PARTICIPAR EN ESTA BOBADA SOLO QUIERO ESTAR CON MI KIRASAMA ALIAS LIGHT, LO AMO, LO AMO, SOY UN GRAN FAN - decía el de cabellos negros con reflejos verdes al mismo tiempo que mostraba la colección de fotos de Light que guardaba en la billetera.

Y CONDONES? QUÉ PIENSAS HACER EN LAS ISLAS?

- Eh... acostarme con todos, digo... me gusta promover el sexo seguro para que todos tengan más confianza de entregarse a sus bajos instintos como yo con mi Lightsama (aunque él no me deja tocarlo pero tengo un muñeco con su rostro debajo de la cama para practicar)

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

- Soy MonaLisa pueden llamarme MonaMona o LisaLisa pero no me confundan con una cierta torpe llamada MisaMisa.

- Te oigo presentadora de pacotilla! - gritó la rubia en el escenario junto a MonaLisa.

- Como ustedes ven aquí en el escenario les presento a los 10 participantes en vivo y directo.

El público feliz como una lombriz se fue en manada hacia L que apenas hizo un ademán para saludarlos terminó aplastado en el piso cuando más de una fan se le sentó encima para apachurrarlo.

- ¿Porqué si soy el protagonista no soy tan popular?

- Porque eres Kira - dijo MonaLisa.

- No soy Kira, simplemente soy un atractivo universitario que sale con un pedazo de tonta y juega tenis en el tiempo libre.

Es Matt! Otro montón del público, en especial femenino se aventó sobre el pobre pelirrojo que no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar.

- A eso me refiero, ese apenas salió unos segundos en el anime - replicó Light cruzándose de brazos "me gustaría matar a todos porque esto es una tontería y darme un chapuzón en el mar, la vida es más sabrosa, XD)

- Pos mátalos - dijo Ryuk apareciendo - traes el death note contigo.

- Serás idiota ¡estamos frente un millón de espectadores! ¿Quieres que me den pena de muerte o qué?

- De hecho son solo mil espectadores - dijo MonaLisa revisando el rating.

- ¿Porqué mi hermano habla solo? - preguntó Sayu mirando todo desde el tv de la casa.

- Recuerdo que de niño tuvo un amigo imaginario - dijo la señora Yagami sirviendo la cena.

- Kawaii!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

- Después de encerrar a los fans eufóricos que casi violan a (mi) L y a Matt les diré lo primero que tienen que hacer antes de comenzar la competencia - MonaLisa muestra una caja - dentro hay pelotas de colores verdes y azules.

- Quienes sacan azules en un equipo y quienes sacan verdes en otro - dijo Near construyendo un castillo en la arena.

- La . presentadora aquí soy yo.

- Soy la primera! - dijo Misa metiendo mano a la caja - azul!

Luego Light sacó verde, L sacó verde, Matt sacó verde, Mikami sacó azul, Kiyomi verde, Matsuda verde, Near azul, Giovanni azul...

- Azul? - inquirió Mello al ver la pelota sacada de la caja.

- Es lógico ¿No? si el equipo verde ya está completo - dijo Near.

- No quiero hacer equipo con esa cosa pálida como un queso podrido sin ofender a L que eres adorable – gritó Mello al borde de un infarto.

- Lo segundo es que pongan un nombre a su equipo - dijo MonaLisa leyendo la Note en su mano con las reglas.

- Sugiero que llamemos el grupo "Verde"

- Pero si es el color de la pelota - replicó Kiyomi.

- Por eso - dijo L comiéndose un helado de fresa.

- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Light sin contradecir a L pos quería que fueran amigos para matarlo (eso es amistad)

- También estoy de acuerdo - dijo Matsuda con una gran sonrisa como Matt asentía con la cabeza.

Mientras que en el otro equipo...

- Éste grupo será MMM

- ¿Y qué significa MMM? - preguntó Giovanni a la rubia.

- Misa Misa es la Mejor.

- Pero éste es trabajo en equipo - replicó el guardaespaldas (al menos se quedó con su objetivo: Near)

Mikami lloraba a mares porque se quedo sin su Dios, tanto que se esforzó por entrar a ese juego, luego de matar a la mayoría de los patrocinadores (eso explica porque el presupuesto es bajo en SN)

Lo que sea, Mello mantenía su boca llena con chocolates para no decir palabrotas (porque tendría que pagar una multa de 100 dólares por cada mala palabra) ¿porqué (&%% se quedó en el mismo equipo de su enemigo bastardo enano cabezón de Near? pensó Mello "míralo, ahí jugando en la arena como si tuviera 3 años"

- Esta bien nuestro grupo será MMMf

- Qué es la F - preguntó Giovanni.

- Misa Misa es la Mejor y sus Fans, o sea ustedes, así que trabajamos en equipo.

- Y tercero antes de comenzar con esto es que me dejen ver lo que han traído con ustedes solo es permitido 3 cosas en cada uno si no será confiscado - dijo MonaLisa - comencemos con el equipo Verde.

- Mi estuche de maquillaje, mi mejor vestido de gala y mis zapatillas de cristal.

- Órale cenicienta de $%$$ se te olvidó mencionar el quita arrugas - gritó Misa desde otro lado.

- Creo que lo dejé en tu maleta porque lo necesitas más honey - dijo Kiyomi colgándose del brazo de Light para que la rubia tuviera más rabia.

- Traigo una videocámara para filmar grandes momentos y recordarlo con el tiempo, un equipo de acampar y comida enlatada.

- Veo que Matsuda no es tan bruto como algunos lo pintan - dijo MonaLisa caminando hacia L - ¿y tú?

- Pasteles de fresas, chocolates rellenos y pasteles de fresa.

- Quiero comerte (MonaLisa imaginando a L con forma de pastel de fresa) perdón, Light.

- Una foto de mi familia con mis padres y hermanita, ropa y mi diario.

- Pero dice death note, light.

- Es que Death note está muy de moda y se hace muchos merchandise, me conseguí esta libreta que dice death note en una papelería y la uso como mi diario.

- Y como Matt no me habla porque está todavía en el nivel 4 del videojuego, diré que él trajo consigo, cigarrillos, wii y las baterías con algunos juegos. Ahora veamos el equipo MMMF

- Mi diario.

- Como la de Light ¿también vas a decirme que es una réplica del death note original y que lo usas para guardar secretos?

- Somos novios ¿no? Intercambiamos diarios, mi libro de hechizos (no me visto de gótica por moda, aparte de ser Kira, también soy bruja, XD) y mp4 lleno de música, de hecho, solo los Cds que he grabado con mi bella voz.

- Traje mi rifle, computador y los cables para conectarlo y aparatos de espionaje - dijo Giovanni.

- El set de James Bond era al otro lado – dijo MonaLisa viendo el equipo complejo de espionaje - a ver Mikami no llores más que Light no ha muerto y mejor dime qué traes.

- Mi diario.

- Como la de Light y Misa... un trío o qué?

- Mi libro con las leyes del mundo y el martillo que uso cuando soy juez.

- Toda la ley ¿no? En fi, ni pregunto a Mello porque no se cansa de hartarse con chocolate y Near no trajo nada, es un niño muy práctico.

SE DA COMIENZO SURVIVOR NOTE: EL REALITY SHOW EN CUÁL QUIERES ENTRAR PARA LLEVARTE A L, A LIGHT Y A QUIEN VEAS DE DEATH NOTE.

PATROCINADO POR OTIS, EL ELEFANTICO ROSADO, UN CEREAL EXTRA CRUJIENTE CON SU INGREDIENTE SECRETO (Y NO, EL INGREDIENTE SECRETO NO SON ELEFANTES)


	2. SN 2: me quieres más que un pastel?

**SN 1: me quieres + que un pastel de fresas?**

Las islas Canarias estaban divididas en 7 islas: Hierro, Palma, Gomera, Tenerife, Gran Canaria, Fuerteventura y Lanzarote.

Al azar la isla del Hierro fue asignada para el equipo Verde liderado por Light con L, Matsuda, Matt y Kiyomi.

- ¿Porqué nadie me ayuda a construir la carpa? - inquirió Matsuda sacando su equipo de acampar.

- Soy mujer y muy bonita como para que me pongas a trabajar - dijo Kiyomi poniéndose unas gafas negras para tomar el sol.

- Estoy ocupado - murmuró Matt sin quitar ojo de su videojuego.

- ¿Qué me dicen ustedes? Light, L...

- Iré a inspeccionar el lugar - dijo L.

- Y yo acompaño a L - dijo Light agarrando al pelinegro del brazo y desapareciendo en lo profundo de la isla llena de árboles, árboles y árboles.

- Es injusto ni si quiera entiendo las instrucciones - se quejó Matsuda cayéndose de rodillas ¿por qué demonios compró el equipo de campamento en una tienda turca si no sabía turco? - nada va a quebrantar mi espíritu! - animado cogió el martillo y se puso a clavar los alfileres en los extremos de la carpa.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- Oiga, L - dijo Light pegándose "disimuladamente" al detective.

- ¿Sí, Light kun?

- Estamos solos.

- No, Light kun, hay cámaras siguiéndolos, no olvides que estamos en un reality - dijo L saludando a las cámaras.

- Bueno, aparte de eso, estamos solos.

- Ah... entiendo... - dijo L chupándose el dedo - la verdad.. No entiendo..

- "Grrrrr con que se hace el bruto para confundirme" ESTAMOS SOLOS.

- ¿Porqué Light kun me mira de esta manera?

- ¿Cuál manera?

L se sacó el dedo de la boca y señaló al castaño con ojos recelosos.

- Así miro a los pasteles de fresa.

- tal vez porque quiero comerte.

Ante la respuesta pícara de Light, las mejillas de L se pusieron rojas, entonces para Light era el momento de atacar, así que empujó a L contra un árbol y acercó los labios pero L se movió lanzando un grito golpeó su rostro contra la nariz de Light.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? "si todos quieren besarme porque soy hermoso ." - exclamó light tapándose la nariz para detener la sangre.

- Es que sentí que "algo" se metía por debajo de mi camiseta.

- Era mi mano! "éste L se hace el difícil, ja, je, ji, jo, ju pero nadie se me resiste"

- Mejor recolectemos comida antes de anochecer - dijo L caminando hacia un río.

Girando los ojos Light siguió a L y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, el pelinegro hizo una caña de pescar con la ramita de un árbol como Light se quedaba viéndolo.

- El agua de éste río es dulce así que los peces deben ser dulces también ^^ - concluyó L

- No lo creo U.U

- Light kun, te quiero.

- O.o ¿que me qué?

- Te quiero más que a un pastel de fresas *o* jamás he tenido un amigo ni en Wammy's House, todos quieren ser L, así que esos mocosos solo quieren matarme, ya sé que tú también quieres matarme porque eres Kira, pero te quiero - con un puchero y los ojos negros grandes y brillantes, L apachurró a Light como si fuera un peluche. Aunque no estoy listo para mi primer beso con Light kun.

- No sientas pena si es tu primer beso - dijo Light yéndose encima de L - te enseñaré, cierra los ojos.

Obediente, el pelinegro cerró los ojos y Light lo tomó por la barbilla. Primero Light rozó sus labios por los párpados de L, luego le dio besitos a las mejillas, y con la punta de la lengua lamió los labios de L poniéndolo más rojo de lo que estaba, entonces Light besó a L quien sintió morirse, no sabía que lo más dulce en la vida eso, un beso, especialmente de Light.

Cogiendo un poco de confianza L rodeó el cuello de Light para atraerlo más a él y profundizar el beso, el castaño introdujo su lengua suavemente en la boca de L acariciándole la lengua, se besaron durante largo rato hasta quedarse sin aire.

Mientras en la isla Lanzarote estaba los de MMMF.

- Mataré a Light! Besó a MI L! - chilló Mello al ver lo sucedido por un laptop (parte del equipo de espionaje de Giovanni quien por orden de Near se infiltró en las cámaras que grababan la otra isla)

- ¿Cómo que mi Kirasama anda besando a otros? – gritó Mikami poniendo una cara de loco (_ la misma que puso en el final) y a mí ni me da la hora ¿ven lo injusto que la vida es conmigo? ¿Para qué me sirve ser tan guapo?

- La única ofendida debería ser Misa por ser la novia oficial . - dijo Near escribiendo cosas en la arena.

- Cállate o te asaremos en la cena! - gritaron Mello y Mikami al unísono.

- Si no me grita Mello me grita un depravado que solo tiene un 20% de posibilidades de quedar con Light – dijo el peliblanco con ojos llenos de lágrimas – porque ese Light se quiere aprovechar de MI L

- Vaya, Near tiene sentimientos - dijo Giovanni.

- Lo que pasa es que me arrepiento de no haber traído mis juguetes conmigo TOY ABURRIDO - replicó Near negando con la cabeza.

- Yo lo que tengo es hambre! "me da lo mismo si Light me bota por L, he estado pensando (uy, puedo pensar) y lo mejor es que cuando Light sea Dios me dé la mitad del mundo ** quiero construir MisaMisalandia mejor que Disneylandia"

- Qué buena idea, iré a por comida – dijo Near yendo hacia el mar.

- ¿Y yo qué?

- Haz lo que quieras Mello - dijo el peliblanco.

- Tú no me dices qué hacer.

- No te lo estoy diciendo.

- ¿Crees que soy idiota? no me dices que me quede aquí porque quieres que te siga por eso me quedo aquí.

- Ya cállate que ya se fueron . - dijo Giovanni como Misa fue tras de Near.

- Tú tampoco me dices qué hacer YO SÉ QUÉ HACER SOY M ~ M DE MEJOR

- Si es así ayúdame que éste tipo alucina y cree que soy Kira!

- ¿Qué hago? - se preguntó Mello como Mikami estaba que arrancaba la camisa de Giovanni - a ver, si dos personas están solas pues quieren estar solas, soy un genio, los dejo solitos - dijo comiéndose de su chocolate y yéndose.

- NO AUXILIO ME VA A VIOLAR - gritó Giovanni.

Mikami alcanzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Giovanni y metió su mano dentro para tomar el miembro de éste haciendo que gimiera.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- Mataremos a los malos y si Light es Dios entonces yo seré Diosa, la, la..

- Con semejante canción tan estúpida . ¿crees que no sabemos quién es Kira? - habló Near.

- Una caracola para escuchar bella música – dijo Misa poniendo la caracola traída por el mar en su oído.

Near se limitó a jugar con su cabello como la rubia lanzó un grito de dolor.

- Al parecer la caracola es un cangrejo enojado porque lo despertaste de su sueño - dijo Near como Misa trataba de quitar el crustáceo que tenía las pinzas bien clavadas en su oreja.

En la isla del Hierro.

- Debemos dormir después de comer porque la primera prueba es mañana y el equipo que pierda tendrá que eliminar a alguien de entre ellos - dijo Matsuda sirviendo la cena - emocionante ^^

- El pescado sabe a quemado - dijo Matt – tan quemado que puedo usarlo de encendedor para el cigarrillo.

- Porque el torpe de Matsuda lo dejó en el fuego más de la cuenta - dijo Kiyomi molesta, pasó tanto tiempo en el sol sin bloqueador que estaba toda roja y con granos.

- L coma algo - dijo Light dando un trozo de pescado al pelinegro.

- No es dulce, es feo, no es dulce, es feo..

- Aún te queda un pastel en la maleta ¿no?

- Es para caso de emergencias.

Todos miraron a L acostado en posición fetal, temblando y todo.

- ¿Qué se supone que es caso de emergencia? – preguntaron.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

- ¿Porqué Mikami está amarrado a un árbol? - preguntó Misa al volver de la playa con una cubeta de cangrejos.

- _ porque es peligroso - contestó Giovanni - al menos para mí.

- ¿Y dónde está Mello?

- Uy.. Near ¿tanto te gusta Mello que lo preguntas? - dijo Misa dando un codazo al pequeño.

- Bueno, si tienes fuerza sobrenatural quítale el caparazón a los cangrejos, yo solo quería simplificar las cosas porque es Mello quien tiene el cuchillo y encendedor para hacer la fogata.

- Ja, ja, ja, Near por fin aceptas que soy mejor que tú – mofó Mello apareciendo - mi cuchillo ** lo conseguí en el primer supermercado que robé, la verdad es que no quería robar pero me faltaba 10 pesos para comprar un kilo de chocolate ¿crees que iba a casa que quedaba a varios kilómetros por 10 pesos? no, tanto esfuerzo físico podía causarme una hernia, así que me robé el cuchillo para robar los chocolates ** inolvidable el momento que me comí todo ese chocolate.

- A Mello el chocolate se le ha acabado - dijo Giovanni.

- Tengo miedo de que me coma - chilló Misa.

- Chocolates.. Digo, amigos, no se alejen de mí ni aunque yo los viera con cara de chocolate - decía Mello con los ojos en blanco.

- Giovanni, amarra a Mello al árbol también por si acaso – dijo Near.

En la isla del hierro, en la carpa había una bolsa de dormir para cada uno.

- Buenas noches Light - dijo Kiyomi besándole la mejilla.

- Grrr - rabioso L pateó a Kiyomi en el costado.

- ¡Una serpiente! - gritó la reportera.

- Creo que uno de nosotros debe quedar de guardia como dormimos - dijo Matt - por si hay serpientes, cucarachas, osos, me entienden.

Todos asintieron mirando a Matsuda, resignado el policía salió de la carpa y se dispuso a vigilar que nada malo pasara.

- Light kun.

- ¿Uh?

- ¿Estas dormido?

- Si lo estuviera te respondería? ¿Qué quieres L?

- ¿Me das otro beso?

Ante la súplica Light abrió los ojos como platos.

- Es que tus labios saben a dulce - dijo el pelinegro pasando sus dedos por la boca entreabierta de Light - además me gustó el beso por eso no dije nada para no dañar el momento.

- Serás tonto - murmuró Light al oído de L - cuando te gusta algo debes decirlo para tener más - el castaño recorrió con la lengua el cuello de L hasta sus labios y lo besó nuevamente, era una sensación que también le gustaba, L era tan dulce que podría volverse adicto.

Sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Al día siguiente en la isla Lanzarote...

- Ya sabía yo que esa cara de yo no fui se escondía un pervertido! - gritó Mello al despertar y hallar a Near abrazado a él.

- _ Son tus brazos los que forma el abrazo - dijo Near.

- UU Del odio se llega al amor.

- UU; No te lo creas.

Suspirando el peliblanco metió un trozo de chocolate en la boca del ojiazul.

- ¿Extrañas a Matt cierto?

- Lógico.

- ¿Porqué nadie me quiere?

- Tu guardaespaldas te quiere.

- Si me quisiera no hubiera desaparecido con Mikami T-T hasta me quedé solo en el anime, todos ustedes murieron.

- Deja de hacer spoiler ¿dónde sacaste el chocolate?

- En el bolsillo de tu chaqueta.

- UU: soy un bruto...

Inesperadamente Near besó a Mello, sorprendido éste casi se atragantaba con el chocolate!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Light despertándose y poniendo cara de susto al darse cuenta que tenía a L muy cerca, después se puso rojo al darse cuenta que un amigo suyo en la entrepierna despertaba también, así que apurado se cubrió con la almohada antes de que el pelinegro despertara.

"Es solo atracción física pero nada más, yo no puedo sentir afecto por L ya que es un estorbo para mí y para mí lo más importante es ser el rey del mundo, digo.. Dios.. Bah, da lo mismo"

- Light T-T tengo hambre.

- Ay... Ryuk, eres un shinigami no fantasma como para que no puedas coger las manzanas en los árboles.

- ¿Hay manzanas en los árboles?

- ¿De dónde crees que proviene las manzanas?

- De la cigüeña ^^

- FoF ay Ryuk..

- ¿Quién es Ryuk?

- L estas despierto.

- Antes que tú Light kun y deberías tomar una ducha fría porque del besito aún no pasamos - dijo L señalando la erección del castaño.

- / no me mires! Es normal!

- Me comeré el pastel que he guardado como desayuno - dijo L buscando en su maleta.

- Eh...

- ! ME HAN ROBADO ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI PASTEL?

- Es que tenía hambre - dijo Light mirando a un lado con un tic nervioso en el ojo temiendo de que el final del dios del nuevo mundo era ser asesinado por L a causa de la desaparición de un pastel - recuerda que me dijiste que me querías más que un pastel.

- En el sentido figurado!

- Pero no llores que te guardé la mejor parte - el castaño mostró una fresa a L

- Light kun por eso te amo! – Exclamó L estrujando a Light - ¿y tú me quieres?

- Te lo diré cuando me digas tu nombre - murmuró Light poniendo la fresa entre sus labios y besando al detective.


	3. SN 3: polos opuestos que se atraen

**SN 3: polos opuestos que se atraen.**

- Bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de Survivor Note, les habla MonaLisa desde la isla Palma donde los equipos Verde y MMMF se han reunido para comenzar con la primera prueba que es

- Cada equipo debe ir al polo sur por un puerquito que se ha dejado ahí.

- YO SOY LA PRESENTADORA - repuso MonaLisa con una mirada asesina hacia Near - el equipo que traiga al puerquito ganará y los llevaremos a comer a donde quiera.

- ¿Cómo llegamos al polo sur? - preguntó Misa viendo el mapa del lugar - si estamos al otro lado del mundo.

- Usen la imaginación.

- Aló ¿Watari? - habló L por el celular - ¿Me envías un helicóptero?

- Es prohibido pedir ayuda fuera del equipo!

- Lo lamento señorita - dijo L en versión chibi con los ojos grandes y brillantes y chupándose el dedo.

Suspirando MonaLisa se desmayó, XD

Llegó el helicóptero piloteado por el viejo asistente del detective, todos los del equipo Verde se subieron para ir al polo sur.

- ¿Y nosotros porqué no trajimos un celular? - preguntó Misa.

- Más bien debimos traer un helicóptero . - replicó Mikami.

- Podemos construir una balsa con palitos de madera - dijo Mello.

- Oh! Near ya hizo uno - exclamó Giovanni sorprendido.

- De algo me debe servir jugar con legos.

- Copión _ si fue mi idea - masculló Mello.

- EN ESA COSA LLEGAREMOS EN AÑOS - dijo Misa.

- Desmantelemos el equipo de espionaje de Giovanni para instalar lo que sirva en la balsa como motor - dijo Mikami.

- NO . mi querido equipo de espionaje No

- Je, je sí - Mello ya tenía un martillo en mano.

En el helipuerto del polo sur...

- ¿Dónde estará el puerco? – preguntó Kiyomi bajándose del helicóptero.

- En polo sur solo hay nieve, témpanos de hielo y nieve no debe haber mucho escondite - dijo Light.

- ¿Dónde esta Matsuda? – preguntó L cerciorándose que el equipo estuviera completo.

- El muy bruto se quedó en la tienda de souvenir - dijo Kiyomi.

- Hay que llevar recuerdos para el jefe Souichiro y los otros - dijo Matsuda apareciendo con una bolsa llena de muñecos con forma de focas y ballenas.

- No creo que ellos jueguen con peluches - dijo L tomando un muñeco.

Mientras que los de MMMF….

- Ya llegamos a!

- El polo norte.

- ¿Porqué no me dijiste? – replicó Mello.

- CALLATE PEDAZO DE INÚTIL O TE ARROJARÉ A LOS TIBURONES – dijo Near fingiendo la voz de Mello.

- Vaya, deberías ser actor de doblaje – dijo Giovanni.

- UU gracias.

- Aquí es donde vive santa! – gritó Misa bajándose de la balsa.

- Niña – dijo el peliblanco jugando con su cabello - santa no existe.

- Qué cruel eres Near – dijo Mikami – eso que ni yo.

Entonces todos fueron por el polo norte.

- Me gustaría que santa me trajera un montón de chocolate todos los meses del años – decía Mello babeando y con ojos lleno de corazones.

- Repito ese gordo vestido de rojo no existe.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Replicó Misa señalando a su derecha donde una casa colorida hecha de caramelos estaba – esa es la casa de santa Near.

- Bah, es solo alguien que quiere llamar la atención con una casa – dijo el peliblanco sin inmutarse – apuesto que los dulces son de plástico.

- Pos Mello se esta comiendo la ventana o.o – dijo Giovanni.

- Esto se me hace familiar – decía Mikami sobándose la barbilla.

- ¿Quién osa comerse mi casa? – Habló una mujer encorvada con una verruga en la nariz asomándose por la ventana que se comía el rubio – n.n les invito a merendar conmigo – abrió las puertas de malvaviscos para recibir a los otros.

- Un florero hecho con mermelada – dijo Misa señalando las mesas – las sillas hechas de gelatina, los platos y cubiertos hechos

- Ya lo sabemos Misa – interrumpió Near – hechos de pasteles UU si L estuviera aquí acabaría todo de un bocado.

Se sentaron en la mesa para comer lo que la simpática abuelita ofrecía, de repente una jaula cayó atrapando a todos.

- Es el cuento de Hansel y Gretel! – dijo Mikami haciendo memoria – la bruja mala nos va a comer n.n

- ¿Eso te hace feliz? – repuso Giovanni con una gota de sudor en la frente.

- Soy muy hermosa, joven y hermosa como para morir! – chilló Misa dando patadas.

- Ouch no me pegues – dijo Near recibiendo una patada de la rubia.

- La, la, la iré a calentar la olla – dijo la bruja yéndose hacia la chimenea.

Y en el polo sur…

- El plan es éste, Matsuda y Kiyomi buscan entre los témpanos y Light y L entre la nieve.

- Buena idea Matt – dijo Matsuda animado - ¿y tú?

- Los esperaré aquí - dijo el pelirrojo prendiéndose un cigarro y sentándose en una roca a jugar con su wii.

Todos se fueron de espaldas, XD

Y la bruja cantaba feliz como una lombriz como echaba zanahorias y lechuga a la olla de agua hervida, se viró por la sal y se encontró con que los rehenes estaban liberados.

- UU fue mala idea hacer la jaula de chocolate – dijo Near empujando a la bruja dentro de la olla.

- Pobre señora – dijo Misa viendo la bruja derretirse.

En el polo sur…

L se sentó en la nieve en su acostumbrada pose.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Pensando en donde puede estar el puerquito.

- Me refiero a que si no tienes frío - dijo Light quitándose la chaqueta.

- Si me la das serás tú quien tenga frío.

- ¿Qué te parece un abrazo? - Light se sentó tras de L y lo envolvió con sus brazos.

- Es cálido, Light... - dijo L rojo.

- Ahora que dejé a Misa (fue ella la que me dejó UU;) podemos comenzar una relación pero si me dices tu nombre porque cuando te haga el amor quiero que digas mi nombre y yo el tuyo.

- Qué cosas dices Light O/o

- Hablo en serio ME GUSTAS (toy harto de repetir lo mismo como disco rayado)

- Me llamo L

- Que me digas tu nombre.

- L

- Tu verdadero nombre .

- Soy L

- Con que esas tenemos - dijo Light separándose - o me dices tu nombre o nada de nada conmigo porque no ando con desconocidos, XD

- Mi nombre es L

- Oiga Light - dijo Ryuk apareciendo - creo que L se llama L

- Tal vez.

- ¿Porqué no lo matas?

- Cambié de planes lo mataré después de encamarlo, además dejé el death note en las islas.

- Light – dijo L lanzando una bola nieve al castaño.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? – arrojó al pelinegro a la nieve y le besó.

L quitó la nieve en la nariz de Light.

- Si tuviera dulce sería un rico raspado – dijo lamiéndose el dedo.

- No se queden ahí dando showcitos! – era Kiyomi corriendo hacia ellos.

- Ella gritó tanto que causó el derrumbe de un témpano – dijo Matsuda en las mismas.

Light y L con los ojos abiertos como platos se unieron a Matsuda y Kiyomi y corrieron con una gigante bola de nieve tras ellos. Light se tropezó con una roca y fue aplastado por la bola.

- Light! – Asustado L se arrodilló en la nieve escarbándola para hallar al castaño - se ha vuelto un puerquito – dijo sacando un rechoncho puerco de la nieve.

- Es el que buscamos - exclamó Matsuda.

- ¿Pero dónde esta Light? – chilló L causando otro derrumbe.

- Debajo de tus pies – habló Light.

- Perdón - L se quitó de encima de Light.

Al volver al helipuerto, Matt estaba en lugar de Watari que tuvo que irse a atender otros asuntos del orfanato.

- ¿Sabes manejar? – preguntó Light.

- Soy el mejor en los videojuegos con helicópteros.

- Mejor lo hago yo n_~ – dijo Light.

En medio del mar antártico.

- Creo que estamos perdidos – decía Giovanni revisando la brújula.

De repente cayó un puerco sobre Misa dejándola inconsciente.

- Has dejado el puerco caer! – dijo Matsuda halándose los cabellos.

- Era asqueroso – dijo Kiyomi.

- Tenemos al puerco! – gritó Mikami.

Odiando perder Light manejó el helicóptero tras de la balsa para recuperar el puerco.

- Más rápido que nos están alcanzando – dijo Mikami.

- Estoy cansado de remar! – replicó Mello tirando el remo lejos.

Near hizo una caña de pescar con un palito de madera y puso una chocolatina en el anzuelo…

- *_* CHOCOLATE

Con energía inhumana el rubio se puso a remar a toda velocidad persiguiendo el amor de su vida.

- Light.

- Que yo manejo Matt.

- Solo quiero decirte que te pongas un paracaídas.

- ¿Eh? O_O – el helicóptero iba contra una montaña y los demás ya se habían puesto los paracaídas.

- Y los ganadores son MMMF! – Dijo MonaLisa con Near dándole el puerco – ¿a dónde quieren ir a comer? ¿A Roma para comer pizza, Japón para saborear sushi o comida China a domicilio?

- – gritó Mello rompiendo tímpanos.

- Bien serán llevados a la tienda del chocolate de la esquina a comer – dijo MonaLisa subiéndolos al barco – y el equipo verde tendrán que echar a alguien, rápido que tengo un spa.

- Voto por Kiyomi que fue quien perdió al puerco – dijo Matsuda.

- Yo por Matsuda - dijo la pelinegra.

- Uno contra uno.

- Kiyomi, es lo justo - dijo L

- De acuerdo - dijo Matt.

- ¡Bueno, Kiyomi ha sido eliminada!

- Light no ha votado y sé que él votará por Matsuda porque me ama.

- Ay niña, sepa sumar que si Light votara en contra de Matsuda tú perderías igual - dijo MonaLisa arrojándola al mar al mejor estilo del capitán Garfio.

- Qué hambre – exclamó Matsuda y lo peor de todo es que los del set les puso un tv para mostrarles cómo disfrutaban los de MMMF en la tienda del chocolate - es el puerco! – miró que entre la arena se asoleaba el susodicho.

- No podemos comer a un inocente – dijo L

Matsuda sacó un chichillo y el resto era historia.

- T.T salvajes – decía L en un rincón como los otros disfrutaban un puerco asado.

En la tienda de chocolate…

- Aquí esta la cuenta de los chocolates consumidos - dijo la mesera entregándola a Mikami.

- ¿Porqué nos toca pagar si es el premio?

- Ah no, dijimos que los llevaríamos a comer pero no que le pagaríamos - dijo MonaLisa por una pantalla de tv

- ¿Entonces?

- La noche es joven ¡a lavar platos! - dijo la mesera dando a cada uno un delantal.


	4. SN 4: ¿qué tanto me extrañas?

**SN 4: ¿qué tanto me extrañas?**

- Sayu ¿no tienes tareas?

- Ay mamá quiero ver cómo mi hermano sufre en el reality ^^ - dijo la chica echándose en el sofá con una taza de palomitas de maíz.

- A poco Survivor Note comienza - Sachiko se sentó junto su hija y prendió la tv

SOY YASUMI Y LES HABLO DESDE LA GRAN CIUDAD, ME ENCARGARÉ DE ENTREVISTAR A LA GENTE SOBRE SU OPINIÓN DEL REALITY (menos visto) DEL MOMENTO Survivor Note!

- Sasuke Uchiha - gritó el reportero corriendo hacia el pelinegro - ¿qué piensas de Survivor Note?

- ... UU

- Di algo por favor.

- Qué crees imbécil? No tenemos tiempo que perder viendo babosadas - respondió Sakura echando llamas - tenemos un entrenamiento que completar!

- Me late que SN es interesante pero estoy castigado sin tv - dijo Naruto sobandose la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa.

- . Tenías que ser - masculló Sakura - toma esto en serio.

- Uu; yo lo tomo en serio.

- ¿Y Sasuke? - preguntó la pelirosa babeando, XD

- Se fue antes de que empezaran a discutir, lo que sea mientras que Naruto y Sakura tratan de alcanzar a Sasuke continuaré con la entrevista - dijo Yasumi yéndose hacia una mesa al parecer algunos de gravitation estaban tomando café - ustedes son Shuichi y Yuki ¿no?

- Sí o/o - respondió el pelirosa saludando las cámaras.

- . teniendo una cita o qué?

- _ No es de tu incumbencia - repuso Yuki echando el humo del cigarrillo.

- Solo quería saber qué opinan de SN

- Light me parece súper sexy ¿a qué horas van a mostrar desnudos? *O*

Yuki miró con cara de asesino a Shuichi que rojo como un tomate se encogió en la silla.

- Yuki no estas enojado! - decía el cantante pegándose al brazo del rubio - UU mejor nos vamos, cuídate señor reportero.

- ¿Porqué? - con los ojos como platos Yasumi se viró tras él se desarrollaba una pelea de gundams.

FIN DE LA EMISIÓN

- Pobre Yasumi espero que no haya sido aplastado por esos mechas - decía MonaLisa dirigiéndose al público - los dos equipos Verde y MMMF han sido enviados a Machu Pichu (Perú) y quienes encuentren el tesoro del último emperador ganará la segunda prueba y tendrá un tour por el zoológico ^^

- Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh QUÉ PREMIO ES ESE? - abuchearon desde el público.

- Pos no tenemos mucho presupuesto! _

En Machu Pichu los del equipo MMMF estaban en la entrada trasera del complejo.

- No quiero perderme - dijo Misa cayéndose de rodillas y empezando a chillar.

- Ni hemos entrado ^^; - trató Giovanni de calmarla.

- Si nos atamos - dijo Mikami sacando unas cadenas - no podremos separarnos y será más seguro.

- ¿Porqué traes esas cosas? - inquirió Giovanni con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡No piensen mal solo porque llevo cadenas! - entonces del bolso de Mikami cayó más cadenas, látigos, disfraces hasta un consolador, :)

- Uy perver - dijo Misa en tono pícaro.

- Me preparaba para una bella velada con Light T-T por desgracia no es de mi equipo.

- No los necesito - dijo Mello adentrándose al complejo de santuarios, pirámides, casas, árboles, estatuas..

- Busquemos por separado el tesoro y cuando lo encontremos nos reunimos aquí.

- Yo no voy - dijo Misa atándose con las cadenas a un árbol - suerte y nos veremos si es que regresan vivos.

- Cobarde _ - dijo Mikami desapareciendo por el lugar.

Mientras que en la entrada principal estaba los Verdes.

- Tomémonos de la mano ^^ y nos vamos a por el tesoro - dijo L agarrando la mano de Light y de Matsuda que cogió a Matt por el brazo, se preguntaba cómo el pelirrojo no se tropezaba con las ruinas si no quitaba los ojos del los juegos.

- El tesoro debe estar en la residencia real - dijo Light yéndose hacia el templo del sol.

- ¿Estas seguro que es por la derecha? - preguntó L mirando hacia la izquierda.

- ¿No confías en mí?

- Qué pregunta es ese Light kun sabes que... no.. la verdad es que no.

- òó entonces porqué mierda dices que me quieres y bla, bla, bla si no confías en mí.

- Oigan no peleen o perdemos otra vez - dijo Matsuda interviniendo.

- Yo lógico que tengo buen sentido de ubicación - dijo Light dando un paso adelante y golpeándose la cara con el pilar de un templo, luego para rematar un bloque flojo del techo le dio en la cabeza - toy bien, vamos..

Llegaron a la residencia real, la vivienda más grande de Machu Pichu de muros bien labrados.

- El tesoro esta frente nosotros! - Matsuda emocionado corrió por las escalinatas que de repente se volvieron lisas y lo regresaron donde estaba.

-Vaya, si uno trata de subir por las escaleras, ellas se ponen lisas y hacen que uno se resbale como un tobogán - dijo L metiendo un dedo a la boca - ¿qué piensas Light?

- Supongo que si uno trata de ir por la escalera hecha tobogán ésta se transformará en escalera...

- No entiendo ni J X_x - dijo Matsuda.

- La única forma es tomar el tesoro desde arriba pero no tenemos alas para volar ^o^ - dijo L en versión chibi haciendo como si volara, :D

- Es pan comido - dijo Matt guardándose su juego y botando el cigarro, con todos a la expectativa el pelirrojo escaló por el muro.

- Es spiderman.

- Tonto - Light metió un golpe a la cabeza de Matsuda.

Matt llegó donde el tesoro y se colgó de los pies en unas enredaras que crecían en el techo y tomó el tesoro.

- - Matsuda fue corriendo en círculos como si hubiera ganado un partdio de fútbol - Matt es genial!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Te dije que eso no era el tesoro sino el alarma para activar la maldición! - gritaba Near corriendo por su vida.

- Se supone que no debo hacer lo que dices sino lo contrario - contestó Mello arrastrando un Mikami inconsciente, un "momia" los perseguía - hey, las momias son de las pirámides egipcias O_O

- Q_Q embalsar cuerpos es antiguo en todas las civilizaciones o te apuras o te quedas con esa cosa - dijo Near saliéndose del complejo.

En las islas canarias...

- Mientras que L, Light, Matt y Matsuda disfrutan del tour por el zoológico. Los perdedores echaran a uno de ellos.

- No somos perdedores - exclamó Mello lanzando una piedra a MonaLisa.

- Propongo que hagamos piedra, papel y tijeras y quien pierda se va porque sería muy incómodo votar entre nosotros y causar peleas.

- Es unánime - dijo Mikami a la propuesta de Giovanni.

PIEDRA, PAPEL Y TIJERAS todos con cara de ? Miraron a Misa, era tan bruta que no supo contar los dedos y mientras ellos sacaban una piedra, papel y tijeras ella mostraba un 3?

- Misa, recoja tus chidos y te largas - dijo MonaLisa llevándosela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- El chimpancé se parece a L! - exclamó Matsuda tomando fotos al primate sentado encogido en una rama y metiéndose dedos a la boca e imaginando al detective en versión chibi con un traje de chimpancé.

- A mí me parece más lindo, tal vez un orangután.

- Òó Light kun! - repuso L dando un codazo al costado del castaño.

- ^^ bromeaba, tú eres lindo.

- Ustedes hacen una pareja bonita - dijo Matsuda tomando fotos a Light y L

- UU Qué pena que Light sea Kira.

- Matt, Light no es Kira!

- Como digas Matsuda.

Near, Mikami, Mello y Giovanni se morían por saber qué sucedía en la otra isla donde los del equipo Verde estaba pero como usaron el equipo de espionaje ahora se aguantaban las ganas.

- Iré a la playa - decía Mello quitándose el chaleco y luego los pantalones hasta quedar en boxers.

Con el ocaso y las gaviotas revoloteando por el cielo, el paisaje era como de postal, Mello se metió al mar y empezó a nadar, de repente sintió unas manos por su espalda y terminó siendo ahogado por esas manos.

- Matt!

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

- Siempre sé cuándo eres tú.

- ^^ te traje unos chocolates.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste llegar aquí?

- Nadando, además la vigilancia de SN es muy mala por lo del presupuesto.

Decidieron salirse del agua, pero para sorpresa del rubio el otro estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

- ESTAS DESNUDO

- ¿Y? Ni aunque fuera la primera vez que nos vemos así ¿porqué tanto escándalo?

- / cúbrete.

- Na'... - Matt rodeó a Mello por la cintura y le besó - ¿me extrañaste?


	5. SN 5: ¿qué?

- ¡Sabes que sí! - replicó Mello algo rojo.

- Me gusta oírte decirlo - decía Matt recorriendo con la punta de la lengua el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio causándole que estremeciera - un poco de igualdad no estaría mal - llevó su mano por los glúteos del rubio y empezó a bajarle los boxers.

Ya estando desnudos los dos, Mello se sentía avergonzado, en el fondo era un chico tímido (UU; imaginen lo cute que es un m todo sonrojado tratando de esconder su desnudez) y el pelirrojo no ayudaba mucho pos literalmente lo comía con la mirada.

- Ni aunque fuera nuestra primera vez.

- Para mí es como si lo fuera.

-Vaya has sonado súper cursi.

- cállate - con todas sus fuerzas se dejó caer contra Matt y lo besó apasionadamente invadiendo con su lengua la boca de éste.

Rodaron por la arena (recuerden que están en la playa, XD) y Matt quedó encima de Mello, entonces sonrío maliciosamente antes de envolver el miembro del rubio con sus labios, y comenzar meterlo dentro de la boca, Mello dejó escapar un gemido, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás como agarraba a Matt por los cabellos para que continuara pero como si el pelirrojo quisiera probar la paciencia de el de ojos azules, se apartó abruptamente.

- Maldito - respiró el rubio entrecortadamente.

- Calma - el pelirrojo tiró del brazo del rubio y lo sentó en su regazo besándole en el cuello.

Con cuidado Matt metió su miembro dentro de Mello haciendo que lanzara un quejido mezclado con placer. Aquellos gemidos alentaban a Matt a penetrarlo cada vez con más fuerza..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

gracias a...

aeriel

lady in the dark

rei hoshino

luxaky

ryuk

joselyn

nearcotton

neferura

mokona

tsukishade

sara

XGO

jess

vegenisennawa

mei

ava

malchan

son quienes me han dejado review supongo, espero haber escrito bien los nombres ^^

SN 4: ?

- ! - gritó MonaLisa como se encontró con los dos equipos en Grecia - esta prueba será facilísimo.

- . como no eres la que lo tiene que hacer - dijeron al unísono.

- UU no soy tan estúpida de entrar a un reality tan bobo.

- La prueba será entrar al laberinto del Minotauro y el primer equipo al traer una estatuilla del Minotauro gana.

- Ò.Ó la presentadora YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - gritó MonaLisa como Near la ignoraba y entraba con los suyos al laberinto.

- Con mi admirable coeficiente intelectual será como quitar dulce a un niño - decía Light dejando dulces por donde iba como se adentraba más y más al laberinto.

- Un poco de humildad no mata – dijo L tras del castaño.

- ¿Humildad? Bah.. A mí me enseñaron ser honesto desde niño, así que no es mentira cuando digo que soy inteligente y hermos O.o - Light perdió un diente al golpearse contra un muro.

- Qué genio eres Light has encontrado la estatuilla ^^

- No te burles L *_T

- No quiero aguar la fiesta - dijo Matt señalando el oscuro pasillo por donde venían.

- L! No me digas que te comiste los dulces que dejé como señales para volver.

- Estaban sabrosos - dijo el detective sobándose la barriguita.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! No quiero morir si soy el dios Kira!

Matsuda, Matt y L miraron atónitos al castaño.

- Cough.. Eh... ¿Cuál Kira? Dije baka, sí.. Eh soy un tonto por no recordar cómo salir de aquí.

Gotas de sudor salieron por las frentes de los tres como Light reía nervioso.

No muy lejos en el laberinto también..

- Oyeron esos gritos?

- Sí ò.Ó soy el Minotauro.

- Uaaaaaaaaah - chillando Near se escondió tras de Giovanni.

- Chocolate deja de molestar al muñequito de nieve - dijo Mikami poniendo orden.

- Je, je ya se me olvidaba que Near tiene miedo a la oscuridad CLAUSTOFOBICO - reía Mello a carcajadas.

- Tranquilo, Near - dijo Giovanni inclinándose a la altura del peliblanco - te protegeré.

- Lógico porque te pago.

- T,T no es por eso yo.. Yo..

- Uy... . alquilen un cuarto - dijeron Mello y Mikami.

- Bingo ¡la estatua del minotauro!

- Es un Fauno - dijo Near con su siempre racionalidad.

- Allá tú si te quieres quedar aquí por siempre - el rubio arrancó los cuernos del fauno - ¿ves? Minotauro.

- Debimos poner una cuerda en la salida y amarrarnos con una cuerda para hallarla - dijo Mikami.

- Pamplinas - Mello sacó un bazuca, empezó a disparar por todas partes.

- ¿En dónde sacó eso el muy loco? - gritó Mikami cubriéndose.

- *o* Mello sería un gran agente de la CIA - dijo Giovanni.

Con el mentón hasta el piso MonaLisa fue incapaz de moverse como miles de rocas caían sobre ella, apareció de entre el polvo y ruinas el equipo ganador, MMMF alegres empezaron a saltar aplastando a la presentadora.

En las islas Canarias donde todos estaban.

- Ahora, cada equipo debe echar uno de los suyos.

?

Light, Near, Matt, Mello, L, Giovanni, Matsuda y Mikami se miraron con signos de interrogación.

- Pero si ganamos - exclamó Giovanni - ¿cómo que también tenemos que echar a uno de los nuestros?

- Es que se me olvidó contarles que las reglas cambiaron.

- ¿Cuáles reglas? _ si esto es anarquía pura - dijo Mikami.

- Cuando ustedes vinieron aquí se les entregó un cuaderno (como el death note porque somos copiones) con las reglas! Atención, se tendrá que echar dos participantes hoy para unir los dos equipos uno solo para las competencias individuales.

- ¿Entonces porqué mierda hicimos la prueba del laberinto si de todas formas el grupo ganador va a tener que echar a uno? - gritó Mello apuntando con un kilo de armas de fuego a MonaLisa.

- Para tener algo que dar a los televidentes ^^ créenlo.. ELLOS DISFRUTAN VERLOS SUFRIR escriban cada uno en sus cuadernos el nombre de quien quiere echar, quienes tengan más votos se van.

De repente Matsuda con espuma saliéndole por la boca cayó retorciéndose.

- Oops "confundí el cuaderno de SN con el death note" - se dijo Light poniendo cara de inocente.

- Debió ser por algo que comió - dijo MonaLisa haciéndose la cruz como la cruz roja se llevaba a Matsuda en una bolsa - aparte de Matsuda diremos adiós a Giovanni.

- No me importa solo quiero CONFESAR MI AMOR POR NEAR

- Supongo que me gustas también - dijo el pequeño jugando con el mechón de su cabello - pero como te vas ahora de las islas no tendremos oportunidad de hacer nada.

- ?

- Ya oíste - MonaLisa arrojó al agente al mar para que lo mordieran las pirañas.


	6. SN 6: el muy sangrón de Light mató a

**SN 6: el muy sangrón de Light mató al bonito de L! (porqué pepino el título es tan largo?)**

"En las islas Canarias solo quedan:

el misterioso Matt (sí lo de misterioso lo hace más atractivo)

Mello (recibiendo primeros auxilios por haber tragado varias rocas al creerlas chocolates)

Near (construyendo castillos de arena en la playa)

Light (riéndose como un loco UU)

L (raptado por unas fans que lo obligan a firmales partes intimas)

y Mikami (promoviendo la palabra de Kira a un chimpancé que encontró) (o.O qué hace un chimpancé en la playa?)

Lo que sea, los 6 competirán individualmente por el gran premio, pero primero pasemos mejor a ver cómo lo toman ellos conviviendo juntos"

- Ahora que la inútil de Misa ha sido eliminada podremos estar juntos mi Kirasama, tú serás el Dios del nuevo mundo y yo tu diosa!

Una gota de sudor pasó por la frente de Light como veía a Mikami vestido de mujer?

- Deja de payasadas y di a Ryuk que te dé los ojos para que mates a los de wammy, ok? Mientras tomaré el sol – dijo el castaño echándose en la arena.

Desganado Mikami fue a por Ryuk mientras que no muy lejos estaban Near y Mello peleando con el pobre de L en medio.

- Él dijo M! suéltalo enano gordo! – gritó el rubio jalando un brazo del gran detective

- ¿A quién le dices gordo? Chocolate pasado! Ay qué sordo! Él dijo N! – decía el peliblanco rodeando la cintura de L

- ¿Es un nuevo baile o qué? – se atrevió a preguntar Matt, ellos no lo dejaban con los videojuegos tranquilo.

- Aaaahhhhhhhhhh! La cabeza de L se cayó! – exclamó Near como la supuesta cabeza rodó a los pies del pelirrojo.

- Es un coco – dijo Matt levantando la fruta (el coco es una fruta?) oigan… n.n han estado discutiendo todo el día por un coco? Si hay muchos en las palmeras.

Desconcertados Mello y Near miraron al "L" que sostenían… Era un muñeco hecho con cocos? Cómo?

- O.o ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh L en realidad es un muñeco relleno de coco.

- Near, no seas bestia! – chilló Mello pegándole.

- Buaaaaaaaaaaaah T_T míralo Matt cómo me maltrata!

- Mello ¡Near apenas es un niño!

- Tiene 19! Además Matt debes estar de mi parte porque…

- Son amantes . – dijo Near apachurrando al pelirrojo - yo los vi con mi ojito.

Ay sí, ah sí, oh sí… síiiiiiiiiii cuando L tuvo la mínima oportunidad de escapar de los "cariñitos" de Mello y Near se fue dejando un muñeco que hizo con cocos para que ellos se distrajeran.. Eeeeeeeeeeh Noooooooooo! De sopetón L cayó al tropezarse con…

- Ya sabía yo que volverías a mis brazos – dijo Light quitándose las gafas del sol.

- Si no hemos peleado – dijo L sonrojado por estar sobre el castaño, éste estaba en bañador y él también (o sea, L se tuvo que quedar en bóxers para vestir al muñeco)

- ¿Entonces porqué llevamos días sin nada de nada? Digo… no te he visto ni la sombra.

- El tal Mikami se te pega como un moco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El pobre de Mello lloraba como Matt se fue a jugar con Near.

- Siempre quise hacer esto – decía Near con baba saliéndole por la boca.

- n/n me gusta lo que siento – dijo Matt debajo del pequeño – tus manos son suaves.

- G/G je, je es que me pongo crema.

- ¿Podrías ir más abajo?

- Me da pena.

- Ándale, ve más abajo.

Near llevó sus manos que estaban en el cuello del pelirrojo más abajo como él pidió.

- Me haces cosquillas, ja, ja..

- Toy nervioso U/U jamás lo he hecho.

- Pedí a Mello hacerlo pero dijo que no.

- No sé porqué andas con él n.n yo soy más divertido.

- Y tienes manos más suaves y hábiles.

- ! – Mello apareció en versión godzilla – Matt te ordeno que te alejes de Near mi archienemigo # 1.

- No puede porque es mío – dijo el peliblanco sacando la lengua.

- No seas paranoico Mello, debes tener la mente abierta a otras opciones después de todo no tenemos porqué estar juntos a cada rato, además Near es más bueno que tú en esto…

- Es que me da miedo T.T un tiburón podría morderme.

- Los tiburones están en el mar no en la arena – dijo Matt – vamos Near continua.

Near cogió más arena y la puso en el ombligo del pelirrojo, estaba enterrando a Matt en la arena (O.O o qué demonios pensabas que era?)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Estamos casi desnudos… L…

- Sí…. Light U/U

- Así que ya superamos la etapa del besito y podemos… -

Dijo Light acariciando la espalda del pelinegro.

- Nadar! ¿Me enseñas?

- Por qué no te enseño otras cosas O.ó?

L arrastró a Light al mar y lo arrojó dentro para que le mostrara cómo nadar pero el castaño le hizo entrar al agua también.

- Supongo que aquí podemos hacerlo.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- No te hagas.. Ya sabes… - Light lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de L haciendo que estremeciera en sus brazos.

- Hasta que no me digas que me amas – dijo L empujando a Light lejos y yéndose.

- Te amo, te amo! Tengamos sexo para demostrarlo.

- Vaya con ese cuento a una quinceañera .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

- No puedo creer que Matt me haya dejado por el bruto de aah! Qué te pasó?

Near que siempre tuvo la tez pálida ahora era de color violeta!

- Me eché bloqueador solar y sus efectos segundarios es cambiar el color de piel a violeta… - no es gran cosa, solo tengo que esperar 24 horas.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

- No te rías que tú también te echaste el bloqueador.

- ¿A qué horas? Ja, ja, ja, ja, crees que soy estúpido como tú?

- A la hora que estabas dormido genio, yo te eché todo el frasco.

- Quéeeeeeee?

- Y eso es del capítulo anterior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Hey Kirasama.

Light miró a su alrededor y estaba la playa y él, meneó la cabeza, la calentura lo desconcentraba.

- Abajo.

Miró abajo como dijo la voz y se encontró con Mikami entre sus piernas.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – dijo pateando al juez en la cara para alejarlo.

- Yo querer hacer cositas sucias con Kirasama.

- Ya lo hicimos y no lo haces bien para eso te di un muñeco de inflar, cuando seas un experto me llamas _

- T_T ya tengo el nombre de L

- ¿Y porqué sigue vivo?

- Tú eres quien tiene el cuaderno.

- Ok, ok… ¿cómo se llama?

- El nombre de L es L..

- Ajá, ya sé que se hace llamar L..

- Es L..

- Ya séeeeeeeeee que L es L ¿cómo se llama?

- L!

- Mejor deletréamelo.

- Ayyyyyyyyyy ¿Porqué Kirasama es el mejor estudiante del país?

- Porque maté a los profesores UU

- Haber, escribes L una rayita hacia abajo y otra hacia un lado L

- Oh… L ¿Y qué más?

- Mal porque Kira me rechaza.

- Me refiero qué más pongo, o sea, necesito el apellido para terminar el trabajito.

- Me dijiste que fuera por el nombre de L no el apellido.

- El nombre completo .;

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Quiero a Matt ¿dónde esta? – dijo Mello cansado de intentar de quitarse la pintura violeta.

- Por ahí… - señaló Near a la arena… Oops… Se le olvidó dónde enterró al pelirrojo – véalo por el lado bueno, jugarás a buscar el tesoro del pirata – dio una pala al rubio para que excavara.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Light echó a Mikami como seguía tomando el sol, de repente volvió L sentándose a su lado.

- No me digas que tu cara de tristeza es porque no tuvimos sexo y ahora quieres n.n

- Tengo hambre..

- Sexual.

- Dulce..

- En mi pecho para que me lames.

- UU Light no es un juego de palabras, yo lo único que quiero es comer dulces…

- ¿Cuál es tu problema con el dulce?

- Lo mismo me pregunto con tu problema del sexo.

- Me gusta.

- A mí también… Los dulces…

- Por favor es una clara adicción pero estamos en las islas con muchas privaciones así que tómame o déjame, soy una adicción más sana, no te puedo "matar" aunque hay quienes dicen que soy muy bueno en la cama.

- Entonces di que me amas.

- Tu nombre primero.

- L..

- L qué?

- L Lawliet.

Light puso su sonrisilla boba y sacó el cuaderno escondido entre los frascos de bloqueador y un helicóptero se le cae encima!

- Vamos, vamos que la prueba comienza – dijo MonaLisa manejando el helicóptero.

L asintió y cargó a Light inconsciente dentro del helicóptero.

- Insisto… sabes manejar estos aparatos? – preguntó Mikami a la presentadora.

- Lo comprobaremos, rápido, rápido que me quedé dormida y vamos tarde para la prueba.

- ¿Dónde es la prueba? – preguntó Mello.

- En la muralla china.

- Eh… Señorita… china queda al otro lado – dijo L apuntando el oriente.

Llegando a la muralla MonaLisa los bajó a patadas.

- Rápido, rápido! Corran, corran quien recorran la muralla primero gana!

- Estas loca! Eso nos tomará semanas! – dijo Mikami.

- Minutos! – dijo la presentadora – en minutos me terminan esta prueba que tengo una cita.

- ¿Quién quiere salir con una loca? – dijo Mello .

- Bueno.. él no sabe que somos novios n.n

- Me gusta ganar, yo siempre gano! – gritaba Light corriendo, de hecho era el único ni L era tan bruto de hacer la prueba.

Varias horas después…

- Cómo llegaron ustedes primero que yo? – exclamó Light todo sudoroso y moribundo.

- Light es el ganador porque es un completo &%&% ahora, a quién echaremos? – habló MonaLisa.

- Mikami . - dijo L – porque soy muy celoso y posesivo y Light aunque sea el mayor ejemplo de estupidez lo quiero.

Aaaaaaaaaaaah cute – suspiraron los del público.

- Apoyamos a L – dijeron Mello y Near.

- Bueno, Mikami sayonara – dijo MonaLisa arrojándolo de la muralla – Near, Light, Mello, L… ¿y Matt?

- Algún día lo encontraré T_T – dijo Mello.

- Supongo que Matt también se fue.. Qué mala onda… era el único normal de ustedes… Bueno, me iré a mi cita.

- ¿Y nosotros?

- Regresen a las islas.

- ¿Cómo? – chillaron como ella se iba con el helicóptero.

Aprovechando el desorden, Light escribió algo en su death note y L fue historia…Próximo capítulo…. Gran final o.O Mello encontrará a Matt? Quién vengará la muerte de L? Near jugará más en la arena? Light seguirá matando? Ryuk cambió las manzanas por los cocos?

- Claro que no! – dijo Light lanzando un coco a Ryuk para que bajara de la palmera – seguirás comiendo manzanas que son más baratas.

- Aquí no hay manzanas TT_TT

- Te aguantas.


	7. SN 7: final final

- ¿Qué es éste lugar? - preguntó Mello sobandose la cabeza, un golpe lo había dejado inconsciente.

- Despertamos al igual que tú aquí - respondió Matt ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

- Encontré una grabadora - dijo Near haciendo que funcionara.

Ustedes los finalistas, Light, Mello, Near y Matt

El ganador será quien consiga salir VIVO de esta casa

embrujada, ja, ja, jaaaaaaaa, ja... ja, je, ji, jo, juuuuuuuu

- No sé ustedes pero me largo - dijo Mello yéndose hacia la única salida de la lúgubre casa, una puerta con seguro, las ventanas estaban selladas - estoy aburrido - pateó la puerta y varios cuchillos volaron hacia él pero de milagro los evadió sin hacerse el mínimo rasguño.

- Órale ^^ esto es como Saw - dijo Light emocionado.

Fueron a la habitación contigua en cuál había una piscina llena de serpientes en el centro.

- Ok UU como me vi las pelis sé que hay una llave para abrir la puerta entre esas serpientes y como tengo un brillante futuro por delante como Dios - decía Light agarrando a Near por el cuello de la camisa y arrojándolo en la piscina llena de serpientes!

- ¡¿Qué has hecho Light? - Exclamó Matt yendo a por el peliblanco - no puedes matarlo hasta que me diga en dónde escondió mi Nintendo!

- Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat no te mueras! - gritó Mello lanzándose a la piscina también - te amoooooooooooooo o.O

- Las ser... serpientes han clava.. clavado sus colmillos en mi piel... pielcita, siento nauseas... - murmuró Near cubierto de serpientes - el veneno.. ha penetrado en mi sistema inmune creo.. que..

- NO HAGAS DRAMA - dijo Mello abofeteando a Near - los serpientes son de goma!

- UU solo quería mis quince minutos de fama.

- Mello ha dicho que me ama! ** - exclamó Matt apachurrando al rubio.

- Grrrrrrrr no es una telenovela ¡ encuentren la puta llave!

Light no digas malas palabras! Estamos en horario familiar! Repuso una tétrica voz por los altavoces.

- La llave - dijo Near mostrándola a Light.

- Sí, sí, sí, sí! No, no... Mello NOOOO - gritaba el castaño cayéndose de rodillas.

- T.T uy creí que era chocolate por el hambre que tengo - Mello arrebató la llave en manos de Near y se la comió...

- Meeeeeeeellooooooooo no te mueras! - dijo Matt dando respiración boca boca al rubio para sacarle la llave antes de que se atragantara.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja ^O^

- ¿Porqué te ríes si te estas muriendo? - lloró el pelirrojo.

- Mori.. moriré primero que... Near! He ganado!

- Ay idiota . - masculló Matt soltando a Mello contra las serpientes.

- Debe haber más llaves en esta casa - dijo Light yéndose a otra habitación - la llave esta dentro del horno - apuntó con el dedo - lógico que yo ni Matt quepamos pero tú...

- De hecho tengo sobrepeso - dijo Near retrocediendo pero Light lo había acorralado, no había más salida que meterse en el horno - es súper oscuro - asomó la cabeza por el horno - al parecer lo último que se horneó fue un pavo.

- Menos charla y más acción - Light empujó a Near dentro del horno.

- Espera - dijo Matt dando su encendedor a Near - para que puedas ver...

- O/O - gracias dijo Near tomando el encendedor y gateando dentro del horno - aquí apesta - arrancó una pierna de pavo pegada en las aceitosas paredes del horno - tengo hambre - se encogió de hombros, nadie lo miraba, se puso a comer el pavo en vez de buscar la llave, de repente los bordes del horno empezaron a arder.

- Near apúrate y dame la llave! - gritó Light desde fuera.

- Me estoy quemando!

- ¡Near! - Matt cogió un bate tirado en el suelo y trató de romper el horno.

- Ya se achicharró ^^ - dijo Light contentísimo adiós L, adiós Mello y adiós Near - no me digas que Near también era tu amante.

- No es eso / es que se quemó junto con mi encendedor ahora no podré fumar mi último cigarrillo T-T

- Mi buen amigo Matt - Light recostó su brazo en los hombros del pelirrojo y lo llevó a la tercera habitación.

Había una caja de cristal suspendida en el techo, dentro estaba la llave.

- Ahora que se te murió tu Mello no tienes nada por qué vivir así que no seas egoísta y ve a por la llave antes que me salgan canas.

Desganado Matt obedeció.

- ". Je, je al meter las manos en la caja activará una trampa, unas cuchillas le cortará las venas, se desangrará hasta morir y yo tendré la llave para salir de aquí, no ganaré, no ganaré porque ya gané ^^ qué canción pegajosa"

- Tengo la llave - dijo Matt volviendo donde el castaño.

- Es.. estas vivo...

- Yo también me he visto las películas - musitó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa - tengo la llave para... Mí.

- No puedes ganar! El protagonista soy yo ¿no has visto Death Note o qué?

- Claro que lo he visto y mueres en el último capi!

- Pero te moriste en la mitad!

- Los creadores de Death Note han dicho que soy un personaje importante.

- No más que yo!

Matt se fue corriendo con la llave hacia la puerta para abrirla y salir, así ganaría ¿no? Pero no contaba resbalarse antes de alcanzar la salida contra los charcos de sangre, en su vida había visto tanta sangre, se murió de susto, XD

- ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar a Kira? - dijo Light cogiendo la llave en el charco de sangre - ¿cómo se atreven a desafiarme? - hizo una seña obscena a la cámaras - soy el Dios del nuevo mundo, ja, ja, ja, ja!

- Bravo Light, eres el ganador - dijo MonaLisa apareciendo en un triciclo, el de casi ojos rojizos la miró fijamente sin parpadear.

- Eh... ¿Acaso me vas a matar frente a los millones de televidentes?

- Miles de televidentes.. dirás..

- UU sí, el rating es una pena por eso los jefes decidieron poner un poco de picante en el final al mejor estilo de happy tree friends.. ME VAS A MATAR O QUÉ?

- Cómo crees? ^^ hoy ya he matado suficiente para cesar mi sed de sangre.

- No eres un vampiro . como ganador y sobreviviente de éste masacre, tienes el premio que es pedirnos algo y te lo concederemos, antes quieres decir unas palabras?

- Amo Survivor Note! *O* es lo mejor que me ha pasado, el reality me ha ayudado a eliminar muchos enemigos.

- ¿Estas seguro que no me matarás? - inquirió MonaLisa súper asustada.

- Nope ^^

- ¿Entonces cuál es tu deseo?

- No sé.. je, je... no pensé que llegaría tan lejos.

- No te hagas el modesto ahora y pide lo que quiera al canal que te lo cumpliremos en un santiamén, es como el genio de la lámpara mágica pero solo un deseo, así que piénsalo bien para no desperdiciarlo.

- O.o en serio no sé... ya no tengo obstáculos en crear un nuevo mundo con los wammy's muertos... me basto y me sobro con el cuaderno G.G aunque se me olvidó en dónde lo dejé ^^ pero puedo seguir matando al estilo antigüito con mis propias manos.

- Vaya, Light, eres aterrador pero diga qué deseas para que te lo damos _ sino la competencia dirá que somos farsantes por no premiar al ganador y nadie participará en SN2 y tendré que volver al manicomio otra vez! Vamos, te mereces un premio, al menos una patada en el )/&%$ por ser tan malo.

- Si insistes... mi deseo es que L reviva, tanto trabajo que me costó matarlo, ahora lo extraño, supongo que quieres mucho por lo que sufres y sí que sufrí con él y sus jueguitos... un mundo nuevo sería aburrido conmigo solito...

- Light! Me amas! De verdad, verdad!

- o.o;? L?

El detective apareció echándose a los brazos del castaño.

- Si te maté en el episodio anterior...

- Siempre he sabido que eres Kira ^^ cambié el death note antes de que lo usaras y fingí mi muerte para comprobar si me amas y como ganaste y pediste revivirme por sobre todas las cosas es porque me amas - decía L dando besitos a Light, ahora puedes hacerme lo que sea */,/*!

6 meses después...

- Éste es el reencuentro de Survivor Note ; los que participaron se reunirán...

- LA PRESENTADORA SOY YO! - gritó MonaLisa - además, Near ¿no te moriste en la prueba final de la casa embrujada?

- Na' solo quería hacer drama.

- Supongo que ni Mello o Matt están muertos.

- A Mello lo revivieron con chocolates y Matt solo se desmayó de la impresión.

- Qué bien! Los del canal temían que nos demandaran por dejar morir a los participantes ^^ aunque nos demandaron de todas formas por copiones... Demos la bienvenida a los otros! Giovanni, Mello, Matt y el quinteto amoroso! Misa, Light, L, Mikami, Takada... Matsuda se perdió en las instalaciones... Dios . qué tan difícil es llegar al estudio? - Tomen asiento que esto va para largo dijo MonaLisa sentándose en el sofá.

En el Confesionario o.O solo en Survivor Note.

- Holaaaaaaas soy MisaMisa Amane, la lolita más bella que puedas conocer aunque debo confesar que sufro de alopecia, o sea soy una completa golfa, digo.. Calva.. Mi hermoso cabello rubio y largo es en realidad una peluca ¿quieren ver? - Misa se puso a halarse los pelos de la cabeza - ay... +_+ esta vez usé mucho pegamento... mientras hablen con Rem, toquen mi cuaderno.

- Hooooooooolaaaaaaaaas soy Rem, en realidad no soy tan seri como me pintan en el manga T_T es una pena que yo haya tenido tan poca participación en el reality, así que aprovecharé mis 15 minutos de fama y diré que en muy infeliz de Ryuk me dejó plantad en el altar hace 500 años atrás... Me dejó por la bruja de blanca nieves que le dio una manzana.. ^^ Mentirassssssss... . No tenía nada que contar.

- Mi nombre es Teru Mikami mejor conocido como el hombre atractivo que te juzga en Death Note aunque debo confesar que no soy ningún santo _ en quinto de primaria robé un tajalápiz a un compañero o.O merezco morir por eso - dicho y hecho Mikami se clavó una espada en el pecho (UU; no cayó muerto porque la espada estaba hecha de plástico)

- Me llamo Tota Matsuda, aquí entre nos soy más inteligente que Light y L juntos, lo que pasa es que en el anime me pagaron un montón para hacer de estúpido y claro que lo hice para poder pagar la universidad ^^ así es! Yo voy a la universidad.

- Muchos saben que Mello me odia pero el muy bruto no sabe que yo lo odio más òó todos me dicen que cute, cuando voy por la calle me pellizcan las mejillas NO SOPORTO SER NEAR, EL BUENO quiero ser malo malote! Cuando terminé el anime de death note me invitaron a pokemon para ser uno de los pokemons porque yo era tierno! NO SOY TIERNOOOOO - gritaba Near como salía a la calle desnudo, XD

- Me llamo Stephen Loud pero mi nombre artístico es Giovanni, supe que quería ser un guardaespaldas después de ver mil veces el guardaespaldas TT amo esa canción I will always love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu - Giovanni se calló cuando alguien le lanzó un zapato.

- No diré nada en el confesionario, no soy tan estúpida como para dañar mi buena imagen frente un montón de imbeciles - dijo Kiyomi golpeando la cámara que la seguía.

La cámara medio rota apuntó a Light

- No pos... Qué quieren saber de mí... soy guapo, soy bien vestido, soy perspicaz, soy rico, riquísimo, si pudiera haría un clon de mí mismo y me casaría con él, aunque no sé si el mundo esté preparado para tanta perfección.

La cámara giró los ojos exasperado de don perfecto y se dirigió a Mello...

- Debo confesar que en el verano pasado yo... espera.. es una película... más bien en el mes pasado traté de hacer chocolandia mi paraíso personal lleno de chocolates de todas las clases pero... el sueño se destruyó cuando me comí los ingredientes antes de hacer los chocolates UU

- Tranquilo - dijo Matt dando palmaditas a la espalda del rubio - mi sueño es más real, iré a combatir por el título de mortal kombat en la isla de los antiguos dioses ^^

EH... ESO ES UN JUEGO...

- ¿Ah? Entonces iré de vacaciones al reino champiñón.

ESO ES... MARIO BROS... AL PARECER, MATT HA JUGADO DEMASIADO VIDEOJUEGOS

ES TU TURNO DE CONFESAR ^^ L

- Uuuhh :D he guardado esto durante mucho tiempo, incluso en el anime hubo muchas escenas que me delatarían pero mi representante dijo que debía quedarme con el secreto hasta la tumba porque era parte de mi encanto... pero ya no puedo aguantar más soy... yo soy... soy... yo... no puedo decirlo!

SOY UN ADICTO A LOS DULCES Y SUS DERIVADOS! - de hecho yo era empleado de una dulcería hasta que me echaron por comer todos los dulces, entonces en medio de la calle apareció Ohba sensei y Obata sensei y me ofrecieron un papel en Death Note ^^ no pude negarme al millón de bombones, helados, caramelos...

PENSÉ QUE IBAS A DECIR...

- Eso? Ya todos lo saben, como si pudiera esconder mi relación con Light, las escenas en las que estamos atados en cadenas fue idea mía porque en esa época pensé que me estaba poniendo los cuernos con Matsuda .

FINAL FINAL

- Comenzaré entrevistando a L y Light - dijo MonaLisa sentándose en medio de los dos - después de tanto drama tuvieron sexo finalmente?

- Sí! - dijo L

- U/U podrías ser más discreto? - repuso Light encogiéndose en el sofá.

- Vaya... Light es tímido... bueno, la pregunta del millón ¿quién es el uke y quién es el seme?

- QUIÉN SE ATREVE A DUDAR QUE EL SEME SOY YO? SI NO ME CREEN SE LOS DEMOSTRARÉ AHORA MISMO - CHILLÓ LIGHT YÉNDOSE SOBRE L

- Je _ mientras que Light hace la demostración, va arrancando la remera a L y todo, pasemos con Mello que es tan competitivo ¿no quiere dar una muestra también con Matt?

- ¿De qué hablas? O/o Matt y yo solo somos amigos.

- Sí claro - MonaLisa mostró una escena tras cámaras en cuál el rubio empujaba a Matt dentro del baño y se encerraban.. - Amigos con "derechos"

- Ese no soy yo o sea cuántos rubios vestido en cuero puede haber? - dijo Mello disparando a las cámaras.

- Wow, Mello se escapó con el video en cuál tenía sexo con el pelirrojo . y eso que pensaba subirlo por youtube para ganar dinerillo extra _ hablemos con Misa y Takada ¿ustedes se volvieron súper amigas después de SN?

- Yeah! Nos tocó vernos las caras en un programa de cocina y me di cuenta que somos igual de pendejas, igual de estorbo, igual de tontas - decía Misa - así que planteé a Kiyomi la idea de hacer un dúo juntas!

- ¿Pornográfico?

- Música - dijo Misa - ¿porqué será que todos creen que somos zorras?

- ¿A ver, cómo se llama el grupo?

- La zorra y la perra.

- Genial... Yo tampoco sé porque muchos fans las consideran zorras si también son perras ^^ muchos depravados comprarán el CD sin duda - MonaLisa mostró la portada del CD en cuál la rubia y la morena estaban desnudas entre envolturas de bombones - aprovechemos que aquí esta el cuaderno... - arrancó hoja por hoja del cuaderno lanzándolas al público para que viera a... - Rem?

- Ryuk no pudo venir ^^

Mentira! Rem noqueó y amarró a Ryuk para ser ell solit el centro de atención

- Aw, Rem en serio es súper cool en persona, digo en cadáver? y quienes no han tocado el cuaderno deben pensar toy loca por hablar sola, XD Holas Mikami, me han dicho que has pasado estos 6 meses demandando una empresa que hace espadas de juguete...

- Sí.. Verás.. En el confesionario traté de hacerme el harakiri pero la espada era de plástico.. Aunque viéndote me ha regresado las ganas de vivir o.O

- ** uah! A Mikami le gusto! - gritó MonaLisa dando saltos en el sofá.

- UU debo vivir para castigar gente como tú, me han dicho que no pagas impuestos, te saltas el semáforo y arrollas gente con el carro, entras al cine por la puerta de atrás para no pagar, te inventaste una gemela para no ir a la cárcel por traficar licor adulterado...

- Nooooooooooooo cómo vas a creer esas cosas? Si el negocio del entretenimiento hay muchos chismes, sssh - habló MonaLisa a los de vigilancia - sáquenlo antes que me envíe a la policía.

Mikami fue reemplazado por Giovanni.

- Hubo fans que sintieron pena por ti por cómo saliste del reality y lo de Near..

- Ya lo he superado.

- Cool ^^ veo que has traído un osito para mí

- Noooooooo es mío...

- ¿No eres muy viejo para jugar con ositos de peluche?

- Nooooooo y se llama Near G,G

- Me alegro de que has superado todo sin enloquecerte... hablando de Near ¿porqué no dices algo?

PORQUE LO AMORDAZASTE dijeron los del público.

- Verdad ^^ por si no me dejaba hablar -MonaLisa liberó a Near - dinos qué planes tienes?

- Bueno tengo un negocio lucrativo de muñecos de Death Note, los muñecos con más éxito son de L y Matt y mis clientes más fieles son Giovanni que compró una caja de puros Near y Mikami que acaba de pedirme 6 cajas de Light versión Kira... Los accesorios como las casas, los autos, la ropa y zapatos se compran aparte

¡Vamos a despedirnos con el single soy TontaTonta cantado por el dúo MisaTakada! - MonaLisa se lanzó al público y nadie la atrapó, XD

- Esperaaaaaaaaaaaaa tengo cosas inteligentes que decir! - decía Matsuda tratando de subirse al escenario.


End file.
